One Night at the Howling Wolf
by worrywart
Summary: My submission for Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. My first ever Dramoine! Let's take a look at one night when Hermione and Draco are on their honeymoon, shall we?


**For the first round of the Quidditch League World Cup; I had to write about teammate Beater #2's, favourite pairing using the setting of a restaurant and the spell _Expelliarmus_.**

* * *

Draco twitched his tie into place and glanced over his body's reflection in the mirror. _Not bad,_ he thought. A steel grey suit, crisp white shirt, and red tie in deference to his Gryffindor bride.

He snorted and shook his head. If you had told him that the bushy haired swot he met at the age of eleven would now be his wife, he'd have had you admitted to St. Mungo's for an evaluation. However, the war and time had influenced young Draco Malfoy. That and the sacrifices his godfather had made on his behalf; Uncle Severus was dead, and the thought that still plagued him and caused him many maudlin moments.

In his honour, Draco vowed to make him proud and to that end went to a Wizarding University to study Potions. While there, he happened to encounter Miss Hermione Granger. She was far less bushy haired, still swotty-although subdued as the result of war—and quite beautiful. Four years later, they were honeymooning in the States, of all places. He had to admit, New England in October was beautiful.

"Are you ready, love?" asked Hermione as she came out of the bathroom.

Draco turned and smiled. "You look amazing!" He reached for her and tried to kiss her, but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"No, no; I've just put my lipstick on!" She smiled and giggled. "You may kiss me later. Come on the music starts at 7 p.m., so we need to go." They left the room and were soon taking the lift to the ground floor.

"Are we Apparating? Draco asked; he was thoroughly fed up with taxi rides.

"We're taking a special vehicle to the restaurant tonight," Hermione answered mysteriously. Draco imitated his former Potions master by raising his eyebrow in question. "Look," she pointed out the door of the lobby and there stood a horse and buggy. "What do you think?"

"Well, at least it's not a Thestral."

Smacking his arm lightly, she took his hand and they walked to the carriage. Draco helped Hermione in first and then climbed in afterward.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The Howling Wolf Taqueria", replied Hermione.

"Very good." The driver chirruped to the horse, slapping its rear with the reins, and they moved into the light traffic along the street.

"The Howling Wolf, Hermione?"

"It's not what the name suggests; remember we're in the Muggle world. Now," she snuggled closer, "sit back and enjoy the ride. The evening is warm and it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," Draco said as he kissed her temple. He sat back and looked around as cars cautiously moved around the carriage. Of all the things he had learned about the Muggle world, their cars fascinated him the most, except for the taxis. He had mentioned to Hermione that he might like to learn to drive so that he could purchase an automobile. Several sleek models were very attractive, and he decided he wanted one of those MBW's or whatever they were called.

They arrived outside a three storey brick building that was bustling with activity. The restaurant was situated among a variety of shops within the building, and its popularity was attested to by the groups of people entering and leaving the building through several exits. Muffled music flowed out onto the street, adding to the overall atmosphere of excitement. Draco leapt down from the carriage and turned to help Hermione. They entered the restaurant and were seated quickly. A local band was playing; not the usual mariachi music one might expect, but music with a more rock flavour.

Draco was hesitant of what to order; some of the smaller, subtler ways of the Muggle world escaped him. For example, the sorts of food Muggles ate varied widely. Whereas the Wizarding world tended to stick to the staples of meat and two veg for average meals and fancy French food for 'dos'—at least in his experience, the Muggle world was a veritable smorgasbord when it came to food and America especially. Already in the two weeks he'd been on the east coast of the States, he had eaten a 'New England clam bake', something called 'Johnny Cake' and watched Hermione drink gallons of her new favourite, 'coffee milk'. She also disgusted him by pouring maple syrup all over her pancakes in the morning.

Hermione had studied beforehand and so was able to patiently explain each dish—and did not make him feel stupid by doing so—and together they ordered a variety; some favourites of hers and a new one to expand her repertoire. It wasn't until the meal had been finished and the pudding plates emptied of their goodness, that things went wonky.

They were enjoying an imported Mexican beer when a mariachi band burst into song and entered the room. Draco, completely unprepared for it thanks to the soporific effect of his meal and drink, reacted as only a battle worn wizard could. He leapt from his chair, threw himself in front of Hermione and pointed his wand at the band.

Hermione was stunned by Draco's actions, but quickly regained her wits. With a quiet '_Expelliarmus' _Hermione had his wand in her pocket and was busy settling her husband down. Her only hope was that in the commotion of the band appearing, no one saw Draco with his wand. "Love it's okay. These sorts of bands do this. There was no reason to pull your wand. Now, have another drink," she motioned to a server, "and we'll see if anyone is looking at us strangely. If they are, I will _Oblivate_ them."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. They scared me, you know?"

"It's all right. Just relax and enjoy and hope that they…" she trailed off.

"Don't what?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione groaned. "Don't find out we're on our honeymoon and come over and sing." As she spoke, the band did come over and began a raucous Mexican celebratory song. Hermione tried to hide in her chair, and Draco smiled in delight. The servers came over to their table and encouraged the couple to dance along with them. Soon, the entire restaurant was clapping and shouting along with the song. When the song was finally over, the other patrons began shouting, 'Kiss! Kiss!' and Draco, never one to let an opportunity go by unused, swooped Hermione into his arms, dipped her low, and kissed her heartily. The patrons cheered and the band played a saucy melody.

Not too long afterward, the pair was back in their carriage and being driven around the local area for a lovely moonlight drive. It was indeed, a lovely fall to be in love.


End file.
